Truth or Dare Time
by Hetaliafangirl496
Summary: The countries are invited to a castle for an unknown plan. When they get there, they re in for a surprise! What will it be? And who are these weird teenage girls holding them hostage for a game of Truth or Dare? Rated T for language, love, humor, and Fluff.
1. The Game

The room was dark, dark as hell itself. But it wasn't dark for long. The door creaked open slowly, letting little bits of light in. Italy poked his head and looked around. He opened the door wider and skipped in. As he did, Germany and Japan walked in cautiously. Italy turned to them with a smile.

Italy: Ve~ Looks like we`re the first ones here!

Germany: *Looks around * Yeah but where`s the host?

Italy opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. He knew Germany was right.

Japan: Maybe he or she could be surprising us.

Just as Japan finished his sentence, there was a creaking noise. The Axis turned their heads A door opened wide and America came running in. As he did, Britain walked in mumbling. Then France, Russia, China, and Canada walked in.

Germany: The Allies? You guys got invited too?

Britain: Yes we did. Though I`m still surprised and upset our host invited Rose boy.

France: Hey! I bet I was invited because of my beauty. I`m still surprised why the host invited you!

Britain and France were about to fight when there was another creaking noise. Everyone turned to see the Nordics come in.

Denmark: Hey! Looks like we`re not alone!

Norway: Well of course. The hostess wouldn`t just invite us to whatever she was doing.

Germany: * confused * Wait, our host is a girl?

Iceland: Yeah. Didn`t you read the invite?

Germany reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. It read:

Hello to the country who gets this invite

Come to the big castle in America.

J.E.M

Everyone looked at their invites in confusion. J.E.M? As they were looking, another door opened. Romano, Spain, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary walked in.

Italy: Ve~ Fratello, you got invited?

Romano: * Pissed * Yeah and sadly the tomato bastard is here too!

Austria: Ok…so why are we here?

Everyone was silent. They had no idea why they came here. They just got an invitation and were told nothing else. They were standing there in the room confused until they heard a noise. It was giggling. Everyone looked around scared

Finland: Uh….what was that?

Italy: I think there`s a ghost in here.

America: G-g-ghosts?!

? : Calm down America. It`s not ghosts

That made everyone freeze. It sounded like a girl. A light went to the top corner of the wall. There everyone saw a girl. She had long, brown hair. She had blue eyes and was wearing a white tunic with black leggings. On the tunic was a black cross.

Girl: Good! It looks like everyone we invited is here.

Britain: Excuse me but who the hell are you?!

? : Tsk, tsk England. Gentle don`t yell at ladies.

Another light shined on the other corner. There was another girl. She had medium brown hair. She also had blue eyes was wearing a red and black dress. In her hands, she carried a notebook with two red lines on the outside and a yellow line in the middle.

Girl 2: Don`t be frightened, we just greet weirdly.

Romano: Who the hell are you?

The two girls look at each other and nod.

Girl 1: *smiles* Don`t worry Romano, your questions will be answered.

Girl 2: Yeah and it`s nice to see you all here!

Germany: Are you two J.E.M?

Both girls give surprised looks but smiled.

Both Girls: Well, we`re E and M. But our leader has not yet been introduced.

Germany: Wait, J.E.M is just your initials?

E: Of course! It`s easier to remember!

M: But it`s not our initials. Well, it`s the first letter of our first name. Like mine is M.

E: *opens her notebook* And mine is E.

Germany: Then…who`s J?

Just as he finished his sentence, there was a wicked laugh. Everyone looked around and tried to find out where the laugh was coming from. E and M smiled at each other.

E & M: The leader is here!

Another light peered in the middle. It was another girl. She has short brown hair and had cat ears on too. She was wearing a kimono and was holding a white fan with a red circle in the middle. The fan snapped back and they saw her brown eyes stare at them.

J: Welcome guests to our domain! I hope my friends were being nice to you.

Romano: Are you J!

J: * smiles * Why yes Romano! Someone`s been studying have they?

Japan: Excuse me miss but why are we all here?

The girls all looked at each other. Then, J jumped down from her stand. She opens her fan and smiles.

J: We think of all of you are special than any other country. We brought you here to have fun.

Italy: * scared * Wait, are you going to kill or rape us?

J.E.M: No! Why would we ever do that?

J: No we decided to do a fun game.

M jumps down and straightens her outfit.

M: It`s going to be very fun!

Then E jumped down, closing her notebook.

E: We`ll promise to go easy on you.

America: What do you mean by going easy?

The three girls smiled and giggled. This made all the countries scared.

M: It`s not that scary of a game.

E: It`s really simple!

J: We`re playing truth or dare!

All the countries made a surprised face. Truth or Dare wasn`t a game they liked playing, especially now that three nineteen year old girls are forcing them to play. Before anyone could say anything, J snapped her fingers and all the doors slammed closed. America ran to one of the doors and tried to open it.

America: * struggling * I can`t opens it!

J: * gives America the 'no shit' look * uh…duh America! It`s locked.

Britain: * mad * Why the bloody hell did you lock us in here?!

J, E and M stared at England with an angry face. J snapped her fan back in anger.

J: Look Brit! If you ran away without playing this game, then it`s not fun.

M: Yeah! Besides we know you guys better than any other countries.

E: And be nice England! We don`t tolerate mean countries.

Spain: Um…I don`t mean to interrupt but what does your initials stand for?

J, E, and M look at Spain the smiled.

J.E.M: Yes we forgot to tell you.

M: * twirls and lands right * I`m Molly. I`m the idea's of the group and love singing!

E: * Twirls and lands left * I`m Emily. I`m the drawer and I love art!

J: * Twirls, lands center, and winks * I`m Jayna. I`m the leader of the group and loves Japanese culture!

All three: And we`re….The Best Friend Trio!

All the countries (well, most of them) were just slumped by the fact that they`ve been kidnapped by three weirdoes.

Prussia: So…we`re playing Truth or Dare?

Molly: * goes to Prussia`s side * Yep! It wouldn`t be fun without you guys.

Emily: * goes to Spain`s side * You guys are special to us. You guys are our favorite countries!

Jayna: * hugs Japan * we especially love some countries that are either hot…

Molly: * lightly touches Prussia`s nose * cute…

Emily: Or sexy. * Smiles at Spain *

All the countries gave a worried looks. Prussia blushed a tiny bit but smiles. Spain got a little confused. Japan`s face was completely red.

Britain: Wait! You based us off of looks?!

Jayna, Emily, and Molly look at each other and laughs.

Britain: * angry * what`s so funny?

All three: We didn`t base you guys off of looks! If we did, France and Denmark wouldn`t be here.

France and Denmark: Hey!?

The girls giggled and sat down.

Jayna: So…

Countries: * confused * so what?

Molly: You ready to play?

The countries looked at each other. They knew they had to in order to leave. They all agreed. Jayna, Molly, and Emily hugged each other and squealed.

Jayna: Ok, so I bet you guys know the rules…

Molly: But if you don`t, then we`ll tell you!

Emily: We choose a country to either do a honest truth or a sassy dare!

Molly: In order for your turn to end, you must either complete the truth or dare we give you or chicken out and/or don`t say anything.

Jayna: If you fail to do the dare or don`t tells the truth, you`ll be punished.

All three: And when we mean punished…* evilly smiles * we mean punishes!

All the countries gulped. This won`t end well…

Hope you love this. I added me and my two besties and made a fanfiction together. Note we are not that crazy in real life. But if the countries were real, we would do this. Anyways comment, like, do what ever you want. PEACE!


	2. Truth or Dare with the Awesome Trio

Jayna: * claps hands * so who wants to go first?

Prussia, America, and Denmark shoot their hands. Shouting "Oh!" and "I want to!".

Jayna: * sweat drops * Does anyone want to go? Anyone?

Molly and Emily: * whispers * Um...those guys want to go.

Jayna: * upset * Yeah...I know!

Denmark: Hey lady geisha! Can you choose quickly? My arm kills!

Jayna: * growls a bit * Ok...America.

America jumps up and cheers.

America: Of course you would choose me! Because you love the hero!

Jayna: * mumbles * Yeah...in your dreams.

Molly: Ok America, Truth or Dare?

America: Well it`s obvious that the hero has to do the daress dare!

The girls stared at him for a bit then whispered among themselves. After about a minute, separated and smiled.

^Jayna: Ok...we dare you to run around in your underwear, outside, in front of everyone yelling "I`m a pretty unicorn".

America: * blushes darkly * I`m not going to do that!

Emily: You have to or we have to make you be with your worst fear.

America: Which is? * smug face *

Emily goes over to America and whispers in his ear. His eyes widen as she says it.

America: NO! Anything but THAT!

Jayna: Remember what we said...

All three: When we mean punished...we MEAN punished!

America sighs and gets up. He goes to the bathroom. He comes out only wearing his American flag boxers. Jayna, Emily, and Molly giggle and blush. America heads outside. All the countries stare at them.

Britain: Um...what did you say to make him do that?

Emily: Why Britain? Is it because you want him to do that for you? * smiles evilly *

Britain blushes at what Emily said and she laughed. After that, America came out of the bathroom (fully clothed) with his face completely red.

Emily: Ok whose next?

Denmark: Oh! Can I go?

Molly: Sure, why not?

Jayna: Ok Denmark, Truth or Dare?

Denmark: I choose truth because I always tell the truth!

Denmark here`s laughing from behind. He turns to see the Nordics laughing.

Denmark: Whats so funny?

Sweden: Um..Denmark. Since when do you tell the truth?

Denmark: * scoffs * Whatever Swede!

While they were talking. Jayna, Emily, and Molly were discussing the truth.

Jayna & Emily: * half whisper * Yes! Yaoi all the way!

As they said that, Japan starts to blush.

Italy: Ve~ Whats wrong Japan?

Japan: * still blushing * N-nothing...

Molly: Ok it true that you love Sweden as a brother?

Denmark`s eyes widen and his cheeks turn a dark pink.

Denmark: N-n-no comment.

Jayna: Yes comment!

Denmark: I`m not doing it!

Molly: Ok...but no beer for the next two rounds.

Denmark: * cries * NO! You wouldn`t do that!?

All three: Oh. We. Would!

Denmark: Fine * blushes * I do think of Swede as my brother.

Jayna: * puts hand on his shoulder * See, now did that take long?

Molly: Who`s next?

Prussia: Well, you girls did save the the awesomeness for last?

Molly: * blushes * Yeah...we did.

Emily: Ok Prussia, Truth or Dare?

Prussia: The awesomeness says dare!

Jayna: I dare you not to say awesome for the next two rounds.

Prussia: * eyes widen * What?

Molly: Jayna! That seems too harsh, doesn`t it?

Emily: Molly that`s not harsh. Saying no beer for Denmark is harsh.

Molly: I didn`t say that! Jayna told me to!

Everyone turns to Jayna.

Jayna: What? I have a sick mind!

Emily: Prussia, it`s a simple dare. If you don`t you have to eat a whole box of Peeps...the yellow kind!

Molly: Ok...Jayna, why did you tell Emily to say that?

Jayna: Actually, that`s wasn`t my idea. I was going to tell everyone that he likes to wear white boxers with little yellow birds.

Both Prussia and Molly blush at what Jayna said,

Prussia & Molly: Uh...How do you know that?

Jayna: * blushes and smiles * Reasons?

Jayna gives Hungary a quick wink while she winked back.

Prussia: Fine. I`ll be a good boy and not say awesome.

Jayna: Ok. Your time begins...NOW!

^= This is a dare I did at my Birthday. Me and my friends dared my two sisters to run around in their underwear and bra`s and yell "I`m a pretty unicorn". It was hilarious. Anyways..I have a challenge for everyone. If you guess what countries we like, you can become our host for five chapters. Send us the three names and your description of what you want to look like. And if your wondering, one of America`s fears is Dora the Explorer. Comment and follow. PEACE!


End file.
